Crazyness Mixed with a Little Love
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: So... I hope you enjoy this one-shot between Nile and Hikaru! I like the paring! This is for SilenceOnMars' contest!


Hikaru stood there face-palming as Ryo blabbed on about him as the "Immortal Phoenix." "Director, why do you call yourself the 'Immortal Phoenix?" Hikaru asked, "I've been wondering, and I can't understand why you do."

Ryo scratched his chin, "What do you mean?" Ryo responded.

Hikaru did an anime sweat-drop and face-palmed again, "Never mind. It's time for lunch break."

Ryo put an excited expression on his face, and he ran off running and skipping shouting, "See you later!"

With a confused look plastered on her, Hikaru watched Ryo race to the elevator, and she backed away into the second elevator to find something some place to eat for lunch, "Explain to me why my director acts like that again? How did he even get excepted into that job?"

* * *

Nile and Kyoya were lying down on a grassy hill on their backs looking at the clouds, "I'm bored, Kyoya complained.

"And," Nile shrugged.

"So what can we do?" Kyoya asked.

"Why don't we just beyblade?" Nile sat up looking down at his green haired friend.

"My bey is in B-Pit getting repaired remember?" Kyoya exclaimed and sat up as well.

"We could just go back to looking at the clouds," Nile suggested thinking, _"could we go visit Hikaru. I am in love with her."_

"We've been doing that for the past hour!" Kyoya rolled his eyes. Nile shook his head as he stood up, and Kyoya followed grunting, "Then what can we do? Walk around town all day? I don't think so."

Nile sighed, "Well I don't really know what to do either, so don't take out your boredom on me okay? Should we just go to B-Pit and check how Leon's doing?"

"Better than nothing," Kyoya walked to B-Pit as Nile ran up to him. A few minutes later, Kyoya busted into B-Pit, "Are Leon's repairs done yet?!"

Madoka saw the boys, and she put down her magazine, "Nope."

"And why are you reading that?!" Kyoya shouted.

"I'm on lunch break you dummy," Madoka grumbled, "not to mention that I've had so many customers today that my tools are the ones that need to be fixed. They've gone through so much wear and tear that they're broken. I just ordered new tools, and they won't come until tomorrow. Until then, the shop's closed."

"You're kidding," Kyoya walked put slamming the door behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Madoka continued reading the magazine, "Boys."

"You know I can hear you," Nile commented.

"That point?" Madoka shrugged.

Nile groaned, "Look, I'm sorry about Kyoya's behavior. He's kind of cranky and bored right now."

"Figures," Madoka pushed Nile out, "and if you don't mind, I would like some time to myself before I start getting cranky okay?" Madoka threw Nile out of B-Pit as Nile rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch," Nile stood up, "what did I ever do to her?"

"Well there was this time you defeated Masamune in the Beyblade World Championships," Nile heard a voice giggle behind him.

"H-Hikaru?" Nile turned around to see her as his check flushed crimson red.

"That's me," Hikaru grinned, "so how was today?"

"F-fine. Kyoya's a little on the grouchy side though," Nile stutter thinking, "_why does my crush have to show up now?"_

Hikaru chuckled, "We've all noticed his behavior. I saw Kyoya punching a building. We better go stop him before he gets charged with damaging property again."

Nile remembered the time Kyoya destroyed a sprinkler and had to pay money to the park. He didn't remember the exact amount, but he did remember a cussing in front of kids angry Kyoya, "Yeah. We probably should. Come on." Nile grabbed Hikaru's hand as the two rushed Kyoya's location.

Nile internally squealed, _"I can't believe I'm holding her hand!"_

Hikaru took noticed of Nile's actions feeling his hand clamp on to his in her thoughts, _"I like holding his hand..."_

* * *

A police officer stood there talking to Kyoya about how much money he would have to for the damaged window he caused. Kyoya just grunted and snarled clearly annoyed while Nile and Hikaru just stood there with anime sweat-drops.

"I guess we were to late to stop Kyoya..." Nile sighed.

"It's just a window!" Kyoya shouted, "what's the big deal?!"

"Don't talk to me that way," the police officer opened the door to his car, "get in. The sooner you obey, the sooner you're out of this mess."

"I'll pay the bail..." Hikaru pulled out her wallet, "the things my friends get me into."

Nile pulled out his wallet as well, "I'll help pay as well."

* * *

A few hours later, Hikaru and Nile stared screaming at Kyoya at the WBBA HQ, "KYOYA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE HAD TO PAY IN ORDER TO BAIL YOU OUT?! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAYS US BACK IN ONE WEEK OR ME MIGHT SUE YOU!"

"Whatever," Kyoya shrugged.

Nile looked at his wallet, "I'm nearly out of money."

"There is a reason I get paid to work with Ryo," Hikaru grumbled at her wallet listening to Ryo rambling on about his tittle as the "Immortal Phoenix." Nile and Hikaru face-palmed Kyoya walked away.

"Let's get out of here," Nile tugged on Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru agreed, "You're right about that." The two left with a pounding headache and a sudden desire to get revenge in Kyoya for having to pay his bail. "I really want to get Kyoya back on having to pay is bail," Hikaru groaned.

"I don't want to be charged with a hate crime," Nile took a deep breath, "how about we just go somewhere to unwind." Nile rubbed the bags under his eyes.

"I would like that," Hikaru chuckled grabbing Nile's hand.

"I would like that to," Nile and Hikaru held hands walking down the street.

* * *

**Soooooo... How do think? I don't have that much experience with writing in the romance section... So please read and review on my sorry excuse for a romance fanifc!**


End file.
